twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DarthKeidran/What's Next? - 3
Update I've updated this one because a post happened within 3 days of my last post. Also, don't get too upset over changes I made with this update. I've been sick and my mind's been broken because of work, and the brainpower I've thrown a Twokinds Music Video I'm working on (It's going to be exciting when I'm done, just countless hours of work left). The Post Introduction SuperGilligan93 here, welcome to the third edition of What's Next? I like to call myself a Twokinds Oracle, because I love, and have lately had fun, trying to make predictions about where Tom will take Twokinds next. If you like doing such also, add the oracle template to your user page by inserting into your userbox. Check out the Loose End Category I created, where several characters, events, and statements that have largely been ignored or forgotten throughout TwoKinds may be found. My Last Prediction This one is more of an update than a prediction, but I've still put predictions together, and will likely update this post if Tom posts before Wednesday. (I've updated) Last week's prediction was that "Tom will maintain focus on Natani for at least 2 more pages while our Older Natani asks questions of, reconciles with, and maybe heals together with Young Natani The Wise." I 50% accurate with this prediction due to the continuation of Natani's story, and will bump it up to 75% (or down to 25%) depending on the next post remains with Natani's and Zen and 100% if there is Q&A plus healing between the two. Recently in Twokinds We've painfully awaited (while Tom's been recovering from comic-con) for the arrival of Page 929 . In this page, Natani pushed back on her younger self, calling her "my own imagination", because of the "bountiful womanliness" comment, and ran off, leaving behind a visually saddened young Natani, calling for her return, and who likely only meant it as a snarky comment, possibly unaware of the psychological tortures of going through Estrus while simultaneously being of male mentality over the past several years, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Leaving Young Natani behind in a bid to find Zen, convinced that she just needs to find him and wake up, she seemingly slows once she sees Zen walking in the direction she was running, visibly depressed, with Raine's slave bracelet around his left ankle. This indicates that Zen is likely conscious, but, entirely aware of his error in not asking about the runes on the bracelet, is probably beating himself up over having potentially playing part in his sibling's demise. Now on Page 930 (as of this update, the current page), we see Natani run into the fourth wall, which is probably the only unpassable wall in her mindscape. She then tries to literally break said wall to get to Zen. Young Natani then catches up and explains that she loves Zen to, but he's cut off from them, and that "Maybe I… can help. Hint. Hint." with Natani visibly getting either confused or frustrated that this piece of "imagination" is still there. Needless to say, Tom's really trying to drive it home that Natani is stubborn as they come, perhaps more stubborn than Keith in the Haunted escapade involving Laura. The Predictions # Tom will remain focused on Natani. #* Natani has her brother in sight again, but as he is wearing the enchanted slave bracelet that doomed her to this unconscious state, she is incapable of communicating with, let alone coming near him (unless this wall she encountered has a door and/or this Zen is a figment of her imagination or the bracelet split his soul, spooky...). #* If she can get close to him one way or another, she'll probably be able to hear that which he speaks, which will likely include mourning over her, and, as his thoughts of her are hinted on the back cover of The Dragon Masquerade, he may say or think something along the lines of "She was too strong, too resilient, and too young for this to happen. This is all my fault. If I'd just payed attention." Causing her to realize that at his heart, he sees her as his sister, but that internally, he also associates her as a strong woman, as capable of any man. Additionally, it will show her that even men can be weak in the ways that she has previously viewed women, with the brother she's looked up to weeping on the inside. This may (third hint is a charm I guess) lead her to re-evaluate what it means to be female, that having a cup size, whether it's AA or D (poor silly Flora (as if it won't increase in preparation for the baby anyways!)), doesn't matter, and that she can indeed be female outwardly, and show her strength, simultaneously (I personally can't wait for the whole cast to find out about the ruse!). #* If she gets to him, it would be funny if while Natani attempts to get Zen's attention, he walks through her, but still can't hear her and they can't do anything from their end to resume contact with him.(Walking through her was My Brother's idea.) Emotional because of the unintentional revelation from Zen to her, she may then allow for some closure to occur between the two. #* Young Natani has caught up by this time, and bringing back my comment about Yin and Yang, Natani is going to have to buck up, swallow her ginormous pride, and pay attention to what Young Natani is trying to say. # Tom will focus on Keith Keiser and the other Basitins. #* As soon as the attack began in Edinmire, Keith ran to Natani's aid, prompting Lynn and Maddy to follow him. #* We also haven't seen Landen or Sealeen since the group gathered in Shepherd's Square but it is safe to assume that they are probably following along (Maddy's still got to pay up on her coffee promise to Landen). #* Keith will have to carve his way through the maze of flames in order to get to Natani. And, if Sealeen came, hopefully the "sea" part of her name means she's a waterbender (or at least knows the aquamentis spell) because Keith will need it. # Tom will focus on the events unfolding in Edinmire. #* I hold to my prediction that most Wolves will likely stand with the Templar, Tigers, Guards, and Townsfolk trying to defend and re-establish what was a fragile co-existence in their home of Edinmire. #* On top of it all, I think we may see Euchre and Edmund soon. You'll notice on Page 852 that Edmund appears in the foreground of the lower right-most cell. #* As they have been attempting to foster a peaceful leader in him, despite Trace's history, they will probably try coaxing Trace and Flora to be leaders and attempt to bring peace between the wolves, the Tigers, and humans. # Tom will return focus to the B-Group. #* Picking up at the end of Chapter 17, Zen will probably freak out either after fainting or nearly doing so, as would any concerned sibling. Red and Sythe, after Raine refers to Karen & Maren's situation, will hesitantly allow the shackle removed. After an unsuccessful contact attempt, Zen will blame them for the disconnect by not informing him that it had anti-magic runes, he'll become worried for Natani's life, unsure if the disconnect would kill her, and insist that they all leave for Edinmire at once. #* This is important because, as the back cover of The Dragon Masquerade states, "To save her life, I merged my soul with hers, and we have been bound together ever since." as well as "And for my sister, I will do anything to keep her safe." He will be desperate to aid her, and secretly, due to pride, mourn his failure to notice the runes. #* It may also cut to "Several Days Later" where we might see a ghost of an outline showing Natani finding him in mindscape. Additionally, Natani might continue try to get his attention. Closing Thoughts This post is burning up my brain trying to choose a path. ( Tom basically added all his classic cliffhanger material over the past two pages, but he'll also need to make another "Please don't kill me" Twitter post if he did change the subject too much. I love each of these paths, Na'Rella: Natani Awakens, Street Wars: Keith's New Hope, Edinmire: Attack of the Wolves, and Forest: Return of the B-Group. I want each of them to happen, but only one can happen at a time. "60 Minutes later" After thinking about it over dinner, I now have my prediction. Locking In The evidence in regards to cliffhanger and chapter change material has culminated in seeing Zen for the first time in forever (sing it with me), that B-Group hasn't been touched since the end of Chapter 17 and bringing one of them into the picture screams roller coaster ride. Zen's presence sets the stage for a transition to B-Group in a way where it can flow naturally. Unlike my first prediction, where the transition would have happened in the middle of events occurring in Edinmire, and would have seemed too random, this opportunity is relatable to the B-Group which will smoothen the transition. Natani has found Zen, in mindscape, and we may see Natani and Zen together (albeit one in the background) in a page or two, after at least explaining what happened immediately following the "dropped call". Although there is strong evidence that he will continue working with the Natani siblings, My brain is too broken to completely rewrite my decision, plus now continues to be a logical time to make the change. I am no Poker player (couldn't get the concept), but I stand, hesitantly with my initial decision that: Tom will reach for the chapter break lever and return focus to B-Group. References Category:Blog posts